youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
StephenPlays
Stephen Georg (born ), is a YouTube content creator who runs the YouTube channels StephenVlog and StephenPlays. He is also known for a channel named Ninten Speaks. Early life He was born in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. At age 12 he received a video camera and began to make silly home videos with his friends. In 2005 he began a website to host all of his video creations, and garnered attention from various news outlets, being written about by the Canadian press and even featured in video game magazine Electronic Gaming Monthly for his various works. In 2007 he started college at SCAD, the Savannah College of Art and Design, in Savannah, GA. While in college he became "serious" about YouTube, starting StephenVlog (2009) and StephenPlays (2011). He graduated with honors from college with a BFA in Film and Television, focusing in video editing, in June 2011, and married his fiancée, Mallory, two months later. They currently reside in Myrtle Beach, SC. YouTube is Stephen's full-time job. History Stephen had originally seen vlogs of people who sit in front of their computers and talk to the camera, and he thought it was "terribly boring". In November 2009, however, he saw a few vlogs where people were leaving the house and not simply talking to webcams. He decided that once he went home for winter break that he would start "StephenVlog", and attempt to film his life. In his first video (Day Zero) he explains that he doesn't know how long he'll be doing the project for. He has been vlogging everyday for over 5 years now. On Day 364 he received YouTube partnership. There are now over 2,000 StephenVlog days (and counting). Notable Days * Day 234 - Stephen proposes to his girlfriend, Mallory. * Day 500 - The "best" moments from the first 500 days, as voted by fans. * Day 557 - Stephen and friends graduate from college. * Day 620 - Stephen and Mallory get married. * Day 703 - The first of many appearances by Emile, "Chuggaaconroy". * Day 953 - The first time Stephen and Mallory meet Timothy "NintendoCapriSun " Bishop at an Applebees restaurant in Wisconsin. * Day 1019 '''- The day Stephen and Mallory adopted Sagan and Kepler. StephenPlays History Stephen's original exposure to Let's Plays were through Emile (Chuggaaconroy), a personal friend of his. They had met on ''Earthbound ''fan site Starmen.net in 2005, and always kept in touch. Emile would frequently bring projects and episodes to Stephen for critique before releasing them to the public, as Stephen was an experienced editor (later earning his BFA in editing). In late 2010, after successfully vlogging for one year, Stephen decided he would start "StephenPlays", his own Let's Play channel, in February 2011. In September 2011 he joined The Game Station network. Completed LPs *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (PC/Mac) (2011) *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs (PC/Mac) (2013) *Assassin's Creed (360) (2007) *Assassin's Creed 2 (PS3/360/PC/Mac) (2009) *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (PS3/360) (2010) *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (The Da Vinci Disappearance) (PS3/360) (2011) *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (PC/PS3/360/iOS) (2011) *BattleBlock Theater (360/PC) (2013) *Battle for Zendikar DLC (PC/Xbox One/iOS) (2015) *BioShock (PC/360/PS3/Mac/iOS) (2007) *A Bird Story (PC/Mac) (2014) *Chulip (PS2/PS3) (2002) *Desperate Escape (PS3/360) (2010) *Donkey Kong Country (SNES) (1994) *Donkey Kong Country 2 (SNES) (1995) *Donkey Kong Country 3 (SNES/GBA) (1996) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (Wii) (2010) *Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze (WiiU) (2014) *Dragon Ball (2004) *Earthbound Beginnings (NES/GBA) (1989) *Earthbound (SNES) (1995) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (PC/360) (2011) *Far Cry 4 (PS4/PS3/Xbox One/360/PC) (2014) *Gears of War (360) (2005) *God of War (PS3) (2008) *Grand Theft Auto V (360) (2013) *Half-Life 2 (PC/Mac) (2004) *Half-Life 2: Episode 1 (PC/Mac) (2006) *Half-Life 2: Episode 2 (PC/Mac) (2007) *Halo: Anniversary (360) (2011) *Halo 2 Anniversary (Xbox One) (2014) *INSIDE (PS4/PC/Xbox One) (2016) *Journey (PS3/PS4) (2012) *Kirby's Dream Course (SNES) (1995) *Kirby Super Star (SNES) (1996) *The Last of Us (PS3) (2013) *The Last of Us: Left Behind (PS3) (2014) *Left 4 Dead 2 (PC/Mac) (2009) *Limbo (Everything) (2010) *LittleBigPlanet 2 (PS3) (2012) *LittleBigPlanet 3 (PS4) (2014) *Lost in Nightmares (PS3/360) (2010) *Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers (360) (2009) *Magic Duels (PC/PS4/Xbox One/iOS) (2015) *Mario Kart (N64/GCN/Wii/WiiU) (1992-2014) *Metal Slug (PS3/PS4/Wii) (2009) *Minecraft (PC/Mac) (2009) *Minecraft Custom Map: It's Better Together (PC/Mac) (2009) *Minecraft Custom Map: Monarch of Madness (PC/Mac) (2009) *Minecraft Custom Map: The Tourist (PC/Mac) (2009) *Minecraft Custom Map: Mystery of the Pumpkin Castle (PC/Mac) (2009) *Pikmin (Wii) (2009) *Pokémon LeafGreen (GBA) (2004) *Portal (PC/Mac) (2007) *Portal 2 (Single Player) (PC/Mac) (2011) *Portal 2 (Co-op with Mal) (PC/Mac) (2011) *Resident Evil 5 (PS3/360/PC) (2009) *Shadow of the Colossus (PS3) (2005) *Sonic Generations (360) (2011) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) (2008) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Wii U) (2014) *To The Moon (PC/Mac) (2011) *To The Moon DLC (PC/Mac) (2012) *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (PS3) (2007) *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (PS3) (2009) *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3) (2011) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (PS4) (2016) *The Walking Dead (PC/PS3/PS4/Xbox One/360) (2012) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) (2006) Current LP's * Fallout 4 * Magic Duels * Bioshock Other Projects * '''Memorable Moments - Highlights from favorite StephenPlays episodes, debuting Monday-Thursday. * Morning Mario - Levels from Mario Maker submitted by viewers every weekday at 6 AM Eastern. * Demo Fridays - A new demo every Friday in addition to the LP for that day. * First 20 - The first 20 minutes of a game, debuting once every month. * Stephen & Friends- A''' series where Stephen and his friends play miscellaneous games. Other Information Devotion to Fans Stephen has attracted attention to his channels by acknowledging that he always reads every comment posted, and will reply personally to any comment that requires a response. He likes to be easily reached by anyone, and reads and replies to all YouTube messages he receives. He did a Network Spotlight video for TGS, and predominantly featured his fans, talking about what they like about StephenPlays; moments from Let's Plays they enjoyed the most, how they got into watching Stephen's videos, etc.. Skyrim LP One of his past LPs, Skyrim, has focused on putting the "let's" back in "let's play", by only being recorded one episode at a time. Unlike most Let's Plays which are completely pre-recorded, Stephen's Skyrim LP is recorded one at a time, giving the audience time to comment on the video and offer suggestions, advice, or pointing out things he may have missed. Collaborations Stephen doesn't normally do collaborations, but has done several video's with other YouTubers * '''Stephen & Chuggaa: Castle Crashers Demo * Stephen & Chuggaa: Zombie Apocalypse Demo * Stephen & Chuggaa: Guardian Heroes Demo * Stephen & Chuggaa Catch Mewtwo * You're In The Movies w/ Chuggaa * Pikmin 2 w/ Chuggaa On His Channel * Versus Donkey Kong Country: Stephen Vs JoshJepson Tools Stephen's Vlogs were shot with the Flip Ultra HD camera until day 899 , when he got a Canon 300 HS Elph. Stephen's LPs are recorded using Screenflow (Mac recordings), Fraps (Windows recordings), and the Black Magic Intensity Pro (console games). Stephen uses a Hackintosh computer with OSX Mountain Lion. He does all video editing in Final Cut Pro X. Other Channels Stephen runs several other channels on YouTube. * xfisjmg1 - His original YouTube account, containing old projects. * NintenSpeaks - A video series based off of Mother 1, as well as a Let's Play called "Ninten Plays Minecraft", which is discontinued. * DailyPack - A channel about booster pack openings of Magic, Pokémon, and Yu-Gi-Oh, that has been discontinued as it was "too much work for such short videos". Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers